


In A Bind

by Sherlock_and_his_hobbit



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Trans Male Character, trans!Tony, transvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit/pseuds/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Tranvengers Prompt One: First binder/bra/other underthing</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Bind

Howard Stark was a busy man, he didn't have time to look at his son was buying with his card; still Howard had full access to the purchases Tony made using the shiny gold card and that knowledge was what made Tony's hands shake as he typed in the billing address. The site assured him that the package would be discreet, thank god, Tony can imagine the scandal know, the daughter of the famous inventor carrying a parcel with THINGS FOR TRANSGENDER MALES scrawled across it in bright red. Tony pressed confirm and the screen told him that he would be emailed shortly, the teenage genius focused on breathing, there was nothing he could do now but wait.  
Picking up the parcel was an ordeal. Tony put on his hoodie and sunglasses to avoid being noticed, his heart was hammering as he walked to the post office, he had requested it not be delivered to his house in case, heaven forbid, his father opened the package.  
He entered the post office, "I'm here to pick up a parcel."  
"Name?"  
He had considered giving a fake name but he knew that it was likely he was going to be asked for ID.  
"Antonia Stark." He mumbled.  
The slightly over weights woman's eyes lit up, "Of course! How could I not recognise you? My daughter's a huge fan, she wasn't sure whether she should go into science because the only people who were applying were men and I just told her to remember Antonia Stark, I told her she's going to be as good as her pop even if she is a girl."  
Tony froze, "Ah, yeah." He stuttered, clenching his clammy hands, he really just wanted to grab his package and leave.  
"Do you mind if I grab your signature?" The women asked, shoving her clipboard, pen attached to the board by a string dangling in front of him.  
"Sure." Tony grinned at her, trying to stop his hands from shaking because above all else he needed to maintain his appearance for the public. "What's your daughter's name?" He asked as he took the clipboard and poised the pen above the paper.  
"Natalia." The women was beaming at him.  
'Never give up on your dreams Natalia.' He scrawled across the page before scribbling down his signature, AStark, no one would know that the A didn't stand for what it was supposed to.  
"Thank you so much." The women continues to beam, Tony's jaws were aching in sympathy for her. "I'll just grab your parcel." She disappeared for a second before retuning with the package and handing it over, "I hope to see you again soon."  
Tony nodded grabbing the parcel, quashing the need to bolt out of the door, he forced himself to walk calmly out of the store.

Tony tucked the parcel into his hoodie, thanking god for oversized jackets, and hurried home, the hood and sunglasses keeping him from being pulled over by anymore overly enthusiastic fans. Tony's stomach twisted a bit as he thought of how disappointed Natalia would be if she knew.  
Tony locked his bedroom door, ripping open the, as promised, completely bland parcel, to reveal what looked like a plain singlet. Tony pulled off his jumper, shirt, singlet and then the two sports bras, leaving his chest completely bare. Tony pulled the binder over his head, or at least he tried to, he got stuck about half way through and had to spend what spent like forever wiggling and pulling at the binder to get it into place. Finally, a slightly out of breath, Tony managed to get the binder into place.  
The genius ran his hands over his chest, revealing in the flatness of them, he angled his side to the mirrored cupboard door so he could marvel at his flat chest before pulling on a shirt, paired with his short hair he looked like any other boy his age. Tony grinned at his reflection, for once seeing what he wanted.


End file.
